After Mission
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: Sasuke is back from a year and they team 7 – Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke – Sai is on another mission are on a mission which/who was supposed to be simple taking scroll and coming back… NaruSasu


Hey I write that chap on my notebook before half an year but I wasn't sure if people would like it so I didn't post it but now in spur of a moment I decide to post it so I hope you like it.

Summery – Sasuke is back from a year and they (team 7 – Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke – Sai is on another mission) are on a mission which/who was supposed to be simple taking scroll and coming back… NaruSasu

I do not own Naruto!

If you don't like yaoi - Get Out!

It consists of a lemon.

It was a sunny day and team 7 were just coming back from a simple mission to get a scroll from a little village, but on their way back they were attacked by a group of nuke-nins. Naruto was fighting 2 jounins as was Kakashi, Sakura was fighting 1 and Sasuke was fighting 3. It looked like they were sent to kill Sasuke – 3 of the most powerful go for him as the other step in front of the other part of team 7 to block them from helping him.

Half an hour into the fight one of the 3 Sasuke was fighting kicked him into the gut and sent him flying into a tree, he was just getting up when one of them was going to hit him with some kind of a jutsu that made his palm red but just before it hit him someone stood in front of him and screamed "Futon: Rasengan" and the enemy fall with a thud dead. Just then Sasuke lost consciousness from chakra exhaustion.

On their way back Naruto was the one to carry Sasuke on his back.

When the got to the gait Kakashi turns to Naruto and tells him.

"He just needs a rest so leave him in his house and then do whatever you want." And he disappeared in a smoke. Then Sakura turns to Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto be careful with Sasuke. I am sure that Kaka-sensei will tell Tsunade-sama about our mission so no need to worry tomorrow we have a day off so see you later." 'Those bakas they like one another but are to chicken to tell it. I hope that this will give them a chance to get their feelings out.' Thought Sakura as she remembered the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking at them. Then she turned and left.

What was surprising was that Naruto turned to the forest surrounding Konoha, not to Uchihas compound.

What no-one knew was that in the forest protected from by genjutsu was the Namikaze compound, well not no-one the ones who knew were Naruto, Jiraiya (well here he didn't die somehow the frogs summoned him in myobokusan and that way saved his life.) and Tsunade.

When he disappeared into the forest he moved Sasuke so he wasn't on his back but in his arms.

They moved right trough a rock and the next second stood in front of a very big house.

When Naruto opens the door they were in front of a big hall on one side was stairs that go up in a globe-shaped form. The walls were a slight crystal-blue and the stairs were like flames and the floor was black. On the first floor were the kitchen, a ball hall, living-room, 2 tennis rooms (one is big with a wall and a little bar next to the door; the other was for mini tennis (table tennis)), and 3 other rooms with different kind of a plays.

On the second floor were the rooms for the family and guests. It consisted of a 10 king sized rooms with a bathroom in any of them.

One of them was the biggest witch was for the heir. It consisted of a very big bathroom and a wardrobe in which had its own sofa, in the room had a king sized bed which was pretty dark blue color, TV, a bar, and many other things.

When he got to the room Naruto puts gently Sasuke on the bed and strips him to his boxers only in that moment only one thought go though his mind 'Damn he is so sexy, beautiful…'

Then he pit the blanked over him and go to the bar and pour himself a little of orange juice. When he looked at Sasuke he wandered when would he wakes up? And the day started to turns into a night when Naruto get closer to Sasuke and whisper in his ears

"Sasuke, wake up, come on open your eyes I want this night to show you how much do I love you" and Sasuke 'mm'-ed.

Then Naruto thought that maybe if he did something maybe Sasuke would wake up so he slightly rubbed Sasuke's cock though the blanked. He could feel that Sasuke was becoming hard. Then he moved his head to Sasuke's ear ones again and whisper "Come on Sasuke, wake up, I want to make love with you, to be deep in you and make you scream my name." When he move his head up he was met with the cute side of a very crimson blushing Sasuke who looked him with wide eyes.

"W-What do you m-mean usuratonkachi ? D-Don't joke around with me!" stuttered Sasuke in a low voice which makes Naruto smirk.

"What did you say Sasu-chan?" whisper Naruto lovingly which makes out little Sasu-chan even redder if possible.

"Stop with the jokes Naruto. It's not fun." Murmur Sasuke.

"Who said that this is a joke Sasuke." Reply a serious Naruto and then he kisses Sasuke with all the passion he could master.

First Sasuke was frozen but that he started to answer the kiss with equal passion. Naruto moved the blanked so it was over the two of them and then parted for air. His lips going to Sasuke's jaw line then to kiss neck and biting gently on it which makes Sasuke grasp and moan when Naruto licked it, then he moved to his chest and played with one of his nipple with his finger and the other licked, thus making Sasuke moan out his name.

Then he moved to his boxer and gets them down and on the floor and licked the head of Sasuke's cock, making Sasuke moan his name again and shot his arm in his hair.

When he gets the head in his mouth Sasuke moaned pretty loudly and tried to bug his body up but Naruto's hands prevented him from doing so.

Then Naruto started to move his mouth up and down making Sasuke moan louder with every second and then after one long and loud moan Sasuke murmured "Na-Naruto Ah umm, I-I am g-going to c-come" and just as he said that he come in Naruto's mouth who just swallow it.

Naruto moved up to Sasuke's level and kisses him making him test himself and making Sasuke moan and he slid his tongue after a mined or two they parted from need of air. And Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "Sasuke we better stop here because I don't think I would be able to hold myself if we keep going." He whispered gently and Sasuke growl out and said:

"Damn it dobe don't stop. I want to and I could tell that you do to so please don't stop." Murmur out Sasuke as he blushed cutely.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you1" say loving Naruto which made Sasuke's blush deepens.

"I am sure Naruto please…" and Naruto interrupt him by kissing him. Though the kiss Naruto moved one of his arms to the night stand next to the bed and put out lubrication and put some on his fingers.

He parted Sasuke's legs and look up at Sasuke for a 'go' sight. When Sasuke nods his head he moved up and kisses his with as much passions as he could to distract his lover from the pain and discomfort as he pushes the digit inside his virgin entrance. After he push the first finger he moved a little and then add the second which makes Sasuke whimper slightly but start to get use to the feeling. Then he adds the third finger and it make Sasuke whimper and try to move away from it but when Naruto hit his sweet spot he moans aloud and moves with the finger.

Then he pushed his fingers one last time before pulling them out and kissing Sasuke as he whimpered from the lost. Then he whispers in his ear.

"Relax as much as you can, it will hurt but it will become better when you get used to it." He said lovingly. He knew he was pretty big 10 inch (25,40 centimeters) so it surely was going to hurt.

"O-Okay" stutter Sasuke as he saw how big Naruto was. 'H-How is this going to fit in me' he thought scared.

Naruto starts to push his way in so he decides to kiss Sasuke to distract him from the pain. He was fighting with all his will power to not push his way inside with one trust. When he gets the head in he stop for couple of second before he pushes more but stop as Sasuke whimpered and said in a painful voice:

"N-Naruto stop, it hurt." He whimpered out.

Then he decides to pump Sasuke's cock to get him to relax and when he looked to do just that

"That right Sasuke, relax" Whisper Naruto lovingly.

When he felt that Sasuke was relaxed enough he pushed the other part of himself in receiving a slight scream.

"Ahhh unnn" whimpered Sasuke.

"Shhh its okay I am in." he whispers as he licks Sasuke's ear making Sasuke whine a little. He didn't stop pumping Sasuke making him feel a please in the pain.

Sasuke's pro

It hurt but it kind of feel good, knowing he is part of me, filling me. He is my soul-mate. My everything and my family that this time I am not losing.

Naruto's

After a minute or so he started to rock against me so I stated to move a little in and out but slowly knowing that Sasuke wasn't as comfortable as he was trying to look like. But I promised I would make him scream my name so time to do so.

And with that I push deeper then before, hitting his sweet spot hard. Sasuke was very surprised by the pleasure and he screamed my name out just like I wanted.

"D-Do that again, please" Sasuke pleaded trough moans. And who am I to reject his pleads so I hit it every time I go in.

"Faster ahhhh oh God Harder" he screams out and I did so.

After a couple of more trust and he come on our stomachs and I inside him and bitted hit when the curse seal is and then it disappeared and on it's place was a new seal marking him as my mate.

Then I lie down next to him and make us so he was half on me and whisper in his ear "I love you, always have always will" and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too" he said sleepily and I smiled

"Sleep love you need it" I whisper to him.

And with that he fall asleep in my arms "I will never let you go and that seal shows it." I whisper knowing he didn't hear me.

* * *

So what do you think?

Do you want me to make a sequel? I will probable do one but it will be in a month or so.

I am really sorry for changing my account but I didn't have a choice.

I will put my other stories out here soon but some may take a while (maybe tomorrow)

Ja


End file.
